Cold Summer
by ifyouweremine
Summary: Bella left Forks, escaping her indiscretions. She returns a month later, confronting her issues head on. AH - *Drabble*
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to try something new.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its characters, the plot is all mine.**

**This will be a high-school story with some underage drinking, language, and OOC behavior - *some angst***

* * *

**Thank you to my beautiful beta - *Sunflower3759* -**

* * *

I'm shaking as I exit the plane.

Deep breaths don't even help ease my nerves.

My stomach twists in knots.

My dad hugs me when I'm within his reach.

"I missed you, Bells. I'm sorry how things went down."

I'm wondering if he's the _only_ one that did.

"Me too, Dad."

I bite my thumb nail as we wait for my luggage.

"Did you have a good time in Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it was nice spending time with mom again."

He nods but stays silent, pulling my bags from the carousel.

"You ready to go home?"

Nothing terrifies me more.

The unknown drives me crazy.

* * *

**Ready for more?**

**Daily updates, unless real life gets in the way.**

**You can find the banners, pics, and teasers for CS on Facebook (Ifyouweremine Fanfiction). I'm on Twitter, too (ifyouweremineff).**


	2. Chapter 2

**************Thank you to my beautiful beta - *Sunflower3759* -**

* * *

The _Welcome to Forks _sign gets closer, and my insides flutter.

Our car comes to a complete stop at the stoplight.

I turn my head, looking to the right.

The hood of a familiar, black car slowly comes into view, pulling up beside us.

His driver's side window is rolled down.

My heart races.

He's bobbing his head to the beat of a song.

As our car begins to move, his head turns.

I want to look away, but I don't.

Neither does he.

His car hasn't moved yet.

The one behind him honks.

He doesn't go forward - he turns.

* * *

******Thank you for the alerts and reviews. **

******I made a banner for CS. Check it out on FB, along with pics and teasers - (Ifyouweremine Fanfiction). I'm on Twitter, too (ifyouweremineff).**


	3. Chapter 3

**************Thank you to my beautiful beta - *Sunflower3759* -**

* * *

_Edward._

His shocked face from two days ago is fresh on my mind.

Thoughts of seeing him today, spike my nerves.

The last words he said to me still hurt.

I kiss my father's cheek once we arrive at the school.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?"

"No, I'll be fine."

He slowly shakes his head, and his eyes hold doubt.

"If anyone gives you any trouble, call me."

I nod at his demand.

"I will."

Once he's gone, I feel abandoned.

_Daddy please come back._

The school bell startles me.

_You can do this!_

* * *

******Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

On trembling legs, I walk inside the school.

The empty hallway leading to the front office relieves me.

Mrs. Cope welcomes me back and hands me my schedule and locker information.

Her smile is genuine.

_Will she look at me the same once my secret gets out?_

I hesitate outside my first class, contemplating hiding out in the bathroom until the bell rings.

_Don't be a coward!_

The doorknob is cold against my shaky, sweaty palm.

Once I'm inside, all heads turn my direction.

Their inquisitive eyes study me.

My body flushes.

Mr. Parsons greets me and hands me a textbook.

I take an empty seat in front.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the alerts and reviews :)**

**I thought posting one chapter per day would be enough, but as long as this will be, that would take forever. So, I'll be posting multiple chapters on this one... 2-3 per day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

The time ticks away at a snail's pace.

Their warranted whispers are distracting.

_I shouldn't be here._

The bell rings, and I prepare to face my peers.

"Bella!" Alice exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

She hugs me tightly.

I shrug in her arms.

"I couldn't stay away."

She steps back and smiles widely.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving back?"

I gather my belongings.

"It was a last minute decision."

She links our free arms together.

"I'm so happy you're here."

Walking to our lockers, I spot Edward.

Our eyes meet.

My body freezes, and his smile fades.

* * *

**If you're reading this, thank you :)  
**

**One more posting to follow.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

Edward doesn't move.

He's watching me at my locker.

Alice chatters away, but I only hear certain words - _party... beach... summer..._

My heart pounds in my chest.

Finally, I force myself to look away.

We go our separate ways for the next class.

As I round the corner, strong hands grasp my arms, pinning me up against the wall.

Edward's eyes are menacing.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I shake out of his grasp.

"Going to school."

His chuckle is deep.

"Don't fuck with me. You moved."

"Yes, but now I'm back."

"Why?" His hard tone weakens my knees.

"Because I can."

* * *

**That's all for today.  
**

**More tomorrow ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

His eyes flicker to my stomach and back up to my face.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

My throat is dry.

I can't hold up this act much longer.

The late bell rings.

I dip my hand into the front pocket of my jeans, pulling out the cash he'd given me a month ago.

"Yeah, I change my mind."

I throw the money at him and bolt for the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Mild satisfaction washes over me as I splash cold water on my face.

I smile at myself in the mirror.

_My mother would be so proud._

* * *

**A million thanks to everyone for reading, alerting, rec'ing, and blogging about my story.  
**

**Shahula made me the perfect banner. It will be up on my FB tomorrow - Ifyouweremine Fanfiction  
**

**Two more posts today.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

At lunch, I sit with my friends.

They are happy that I'm back, but they don't know what I've done.

I look at their faces, wondering in the end, who will be my friend.

I've betrayed them all.

I'm a liar.

I'm a cheater.

I'm a sinner.

Edward tries his best to avoid me, stealing glances at times.

He's waiting for the dam to break.

He knows the ball is in my court.

Still, he carries on as if nothing is wrong.

He's a good actor, so am I.

We are master hypocrites.

He lied, too.

He cheated on Lauren.

He sinned with me.

* * *

**One more chapter to follow.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

My dad picks me up on the last day of school.

I'm happy the year is over.

The last month has been agonizing.

Keeping up the facade was exhausting.

He is quiet.

Something isn't right.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

He shakes his head.

"I had an interesting meeting with Carlisle Cullen today."

_Shit!_

"What did he say?" My voice is barely above a whisper.

"That he knows." He sighs. "We're going over to their house."

My heart speeds up.

I'm not ready for this.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

My knees shake as we pull into their driveway.

My dad assures me that everything will be okay.

* * *

**Deep breaths, Bella.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

Esme pleasantly greets us at the door.

I look down at my feet.

_Does she know?_

"Please come in."

We follow her inside to the den.

Edward is there.

When I look up, his eyes briefly connect with mine.

"Have a seat," Esme politely suggests.

My father takes my hand and guides us over to the sofa.

Carlisle walks in the room as we sit down.

"Okay, honey," Esme says, looking at her husband. "We're all here now, what's this about?"

Edward adjusts his position in the chair.

He's nervous.

He should be.

All hell is about to break loose.

* * *

**Two more today.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

My dad squeezes my hand tighter.

Edward's expression seems to reflect what I feel.

Guilt.

Shame.

Regret.

Doubt.

Innocent people are about to be hurt.

Family.

Friends.

I close my eyes, waiting for someone to break the unbearable silence.

_What if I made the wrong choice?_

Edward told me to get rid of the problem.

My mother said to face it.

_What have I done?_

My hands shake.

A tears slides down my cheek.

Finally, someone reveals the truth.

"Bella is pregnant."

I open my eyes.

Esme's beautiful smile fades as realization sets in.

Her stare makes me feel weak and exposed.

* * *

**One more to follow.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

Everyone remains silent.

Esme looks back over at Carlisle.

"That's unfortunate, but how does this concern us?"

My eyes widen.

_Does she not understand?_

"It's mine, Mom."

Her head quickly turns to Edward.

"You're joking!" she exclaims, laughing.

He shakes his head.

"No," she insists. Her voice is laced with anger. "This is _not_ happening."

She stands up and walks over to him.

Her slap to his cheek is loud.

I jump, gasping at her behavior.

My dad wraps a protective arm around me.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"Yeah," he responds bitterly, "I made a mistake. Just like you did."

* * *

**Yes, that happened. Yes, I left it there.  
**

**One more day to see that banner from Shahula.  
**

**Thank you all for reading.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

Watching this unfold is heartbreaking.

Edward had told me things about his family.

Like Carlisle isn't Edward's biological father.

Six months ago, Edward found a letter in the attic written by Esme to a man - _Tony_. She'd begged him to come back to her - said that she'd give up the baby if that's what he wanted.

Edward called me later that night, saying he needed a friend.

He cried on my shoulder, literally.

There was a moment of connection that lead further.

That was the first night we had sex.

It just happened.

Cliche but true.

We should have stopped.

* * *

**Thank you all for the support.**

**Three more updates today.  
**

**And I'll reveal that banner made by Shahula on FB, today, too.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

Esme and Edward are staring at each other.

The tension is thick in the air.

I'm loving my parents even more right now.

My dad hadn't been happy with the news, but he accepted it.

My mother had much of the same reaction.

They'd said no matter what, they'd be there for me and the baby.

Esme turns to me.

Her eyes are red and full of tears.

"Are you keeping the baby, Bella?"

"Yes," I whisper.

She nods and then leaves the room.

Carlisle stands up. "We'll talk later, Charlie," he says, following behind her.

And then there were three.

* * *

**Two more to follow.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

This is awkward.

Edward's head is resting on the back of the chair.

He's taking deep breaths.

I want to go to him, but I don't.

He's still my friend.

I care about him.

"Do you love my daughter?"

I wince at my father's bold words.

Edward looks up.

His eyes are wide.

"I don't know."

His honesty relieves me.

I feel the same.

"You will do right by this baby, you hear me? And you will _not_ hurt my daughter."

Edward nods.

"Yes, sir."

My dad stands up, holding a hand out to me.

"We should go, Bells."

"Okay."

* * *

**Poor Edward, being put up on the spot like that.  
**

**One more for today.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

Edward calls my name before we reach the door.

"Two minutes," my dad says and walks out.

I lean against the closed door.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier," he says.

I frown.

"What do you mean, when?"

"When your dad asked if I loved you."

"Oh." I shake my head. "It's okay, really. I mean..." I pause, "I don't know either."

He smiles, laughing nervously.

"Good."

A honking from outside makes me jump.

"I should go," I turn, cracking the door open.

"I'm scared," I whisper, standing still.

He kisses the back of my head.

"Me, too."

* * *

**Ahhh... a touching moment. However, this story is far from over.**

**That banner will posted on FB shortly.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

_**-We**** need to talk. Pick you up at 8.-**_

That was Edward's text to me an hour ago.

My anxiety rises with each passing minute.

I have no idea what he's going to say.

It's been two weeks since we've spoken.

The last was the day Esme found out about the baby.

My heart races when his car pulls into the drive.

On shaky legs, I make my way out of the house.

"Hi," he says as I slide inside his car and shut the door.

"Hey."

He doesn't say anything more until we are parked outside his parents' cabin, outside of town.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, alerting, and rec'ing this story.**

**Two more for today.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

"Do you want to go inside, or?" he asks.

We shouldn't, considering that's where this whole mess started.

I shake my head.

"Yeah," he laughs. "Probably not the best idea."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

He blows out a deep breath.

"I mean," he begins, "I don't know what to do about all this. The baby... you. How is the supposed to work?"

"I don't know," I reply honestly.

"What exactly do you expect from me?"

He's looking out the window, avoiding my gaze.

My father's words ran through my mind.

"I expect you to be there for the baby."

* * *

**One more to follow.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

He turns and looks at me.

"And that's all?"

I shrug, unsure what he means.

"You don't expect us to be together?"

_Did he?_

I gulp.

"Is that what you want?"

He shakes his head.

"I don't know what the fuck we're supposed to do."

Neither do I.

"We should tell everyone," I blurt out.

He nods, remaining silent.

I stare out the window, letting the minutes pass quietly.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," I finally say.

"What time?"

"Three."

"Text me the address, I'll be there."

He drives me back home, promising to see me tomorrow.

* * *

**At least their talking...  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

_November 7th._

That's my official due date.

154 days to go.

My stomach flips at the proof in my hands.

The doctor congratulates me and leaves the room.

I continue staring at the pictures.

_Wow!_

My heart swells.

Tears well up in my eyes.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." My voice is scratchy.

Edward walks in.

"Sorry I'm late," he says, closing the door.

I smile.

"You're here now."

He leans against the counter.

"So... everything's okay?"

Nodding, I hand him the pictures.

His eyes widen.

He studies each one carefully.

"That's crazy," he says softly.

_Exactly._

* * *

**That's right, she is eighteen weeks along. She's been able to hide her pregnancy successfully, so far.  
**

**One more for today.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

Edward gives me the pictures back.

"You don't want one?" I ask.

"Oh, I didn't know if... I thought that-"

His nervousness is cute.

I laugh.

"Here."

I hand him the one of the baby sucking its thumb.

"Thanks."

He tucks it inside his wallet.

I gasp at a sudden, strong tickling in my tummy.

My hand flies to my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks, standing up straight.

"I think the baby moved."

"Did it hurt?"

His look of concern is touching.

"No." I giggle. "It's strange. Like a butterfly or something."

He laughs.

"That's weird, but good, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Some of you have mentioned that Edward doesn't seem all that bad, and he's not. He's a scared kid... please remember that. Even though this is fiction, this stuff happens in real life every day, as we all know. When faced with this, everyone reacts differently.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

My dad drives me back home.

I'm happy and exhausted.

My phone rings just before we reach the house.

"Hello."

"What's doin' mama?"

I choke at Alice's choice of words.

_If she only knew._

"So, about the beach party tonight. What are you wearing?"

I'd completely forgotten.

"I don't think I'm going."

"What?" she shrieks. "It's the first one of the summer! I can't go without you."

I sigh.

"Lemme ask."

I cover the phone... pretending.

My dad shakes his head.

Alice is excited when I tell her that my dad agreed.

I hate lying to her.

I cry myself to sleep that afternoon.

* * *

**The support you've shown to Cold Summer is awesome - thank you.  
**

******Happy Mother's Day to all of my mama friends and readers out there.**

**As requested by some awesome ladies on FB, I've decided to give a few more chapters today than originally planned. **

**Three more updates for today ;)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

Alice picks me up at nine.

I have on a pair of comfy, knit shorts, an over-sized hoodie, and sneakers.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asks, shaking her head.

"Leave me alone," I groan, sliding into her car. "I want to be comfortable."

"You can't go like that!"

"I wear this, or I don't go," I challenge.

She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, cranky-pants."

The whole way, Alice talks about Jasper - how he's pressuring her to have sex.

My stomach twists with guilt.

We'd all made a pact to stay virgins until our senior prom night.

_Epic failure._

* * *

**Two more to follow.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

For the last hour, I've thought about Edward and what happened earlier today.

He cares. That's what matters most.

Maybe everything will be okay like my dad said.

Soon, I hear his laughter behind me.

I force myself not to look.

He walks to the other side of the fire.

Through the flames, I watch him placing beer bottles into a cooler.

When he's done, he looks up and slightly nods, acknowledging me.

I smile.

Lauren strolls up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kiss.

My heart sinks.

Suddenly, I'm resentful of their intimacy.

I turn away when our butterfly moves in my tummy.

* * *

**One more for today.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

Two weeks later, I'm listening to Tanya talk about her date from last night.

Alice slaps my leg, gaining my attention.

"My God, Jasper's cousin is _hot_," Alice whispers.

Jasper points in our direction.

"Ladies," he greets, bending down to kiss Alice's cheek.

"This is Riley."

"Hi, Riley," Alice says. "I'm Alice."

She gently nudges my arm with her elbow.

"And this is Bella."

"Hi," I say politely.

"Hey."

She's right, he's cute.

I have zero chance with him.

The boys then walk over to the other side of the fire.

Riley and Edward shake hands.

Alice smiles. "I am so hooking you two up."

"No... you're _not_."

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

**Ohhhh... yes, I left it here.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

Alice smiles and stands up.

"Get back here," I hiss.

She skips over to the other side of the fire.

I should have predicted this was a set-up when she mentioned earlier that Jasper's cousin was staying for the summer.

Alice whispers something in Riley's ear.

He smiles and looks up at me.

My body blushes ten shades of red, only imagining what's being said.

I want to slap that stupid grin off her face.

Alice nudges his shoulder with hers before walking back over to me.

"What did you do?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Told him we should double date."

* * *

**Thank you for the alerts, reviews, and recs. **

**Two more for today.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

I shake my head, standing up. "I can't believe you did that!"

"What's your problem?" she scoffs. "You're so bitchy lately."

Her truthful words hurt.

"Come on," I say, grabbing her arm. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay, let me grab a beer and tell Jasper we're going to have a girl-talk."

I bite my thumb nail, watching her as she walks over to the cooler and then to Jasper.

At her words, Edward's head turns from her direction to mine.

He shakes his head.

I nod.

He finishes his beer and sets the bottle down in the sand.

* * *

**One more to follow.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759**-**

* * *

He's next to me in a flash.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Edward asks warily.

"I'm telling Alice. She's trying to set me up on a date with Jasper's cousin, and I can't take it anymore."

"This isn't the time or the place."

"When is a good time then, Edward?"

"I _don't_ know."

Alice approaches.

"Excuse us, Edward."

She takes my arm in hers.

"Bella don't," he demands.

I roll my eyes, pulling her along.

We walk until I think we're far enough away from everyone.

My pulse races. I'm shaking.

"Alice, I can't go out with Riley."

"Why not?"

"Because... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Ack! Well, at least she finally knows.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

She laughs.

"That's a good one, Bella."

I shake my head.

"I'm not joking."

"Really?" she asks, looking at me curiously.

Blowing out a deep breath, I lift the bottom of my hoodie.

Her eyes widen.

"Oh my God!" she shrieks. "You're... you've got a..."

"Yeah," I say, placing the fabric back down.

"That's why you moved back, huh?"

I nod.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes."

She sighs.

"You broke our pact?"

My heart drops at her wounded face.

"I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, taking it all in.

"Where's the dad?"

"Right here," a voice says in the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and rec'ing.  
**

**One more for today.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

Edward walks up, standing next to me.

Alice's eyes widen even further.

"You... " she pauses, pointing her finger between us, "she... Oh my god! Does Lauren know?"

"Not yet," Edward says.

"What about your parents?" she asks Edward.

"They know."

She's glaring at Edward.

"I can't believe you cheated on Lauren."

He shrugs.

"It just happened, Alice," I insist.

"Oh, that's original," she snorts, drinking her beer. "Now's your chance, Edward."

"What?" he replies.

"Here comes your girlfriend."

I turn around, seeing Lauren heading straight for us.

_Shit!_

"Tell Lauren, or I will," Alice says, grabbing my hand, guiding us back toward the bonfire.

* * *

******Will he confess?  
**

******See ya tomorrow.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

We head back to the party, hands still joined.

Alice hasn't said a word.

I know she's pissed off.

That's the _only_ time Alice Brandon is ever quiet.

She tells Jasper that she and I are leaving.

He asks if everything is okay.

Someone shouting in the distance interrupts her answer.

_Lauren._

Seconds later, she and Edward both appear from the darkness.

Lauren stalks toward me.

Alice takes a protective stance in front of me.

"Move Alice," she demands angrily.

"No, Lauren. You're not touching her."

"I have no intention of touching the slut. I just want her to face me."

* * *

**Ohhhh...  
**

**One more for today.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

As I slowly scan the crowd, I'm thinking that Edward was right, but it's too late now.

The astonished stares from our peers is overwhelming.

My body trembles from the disgrace and deceit.

"It's okay, Alice," I whisper, stepping around her.

Edward stands to the side but between us.

Watching.

Waiting.

Lauren's red, tear-streaked face looks me up and down.

She shakes her head.

"Prove it," she growls. "Show us all what you're hiding."

"You don't have to," Alice whispers beside me.

Oh, but I do.

I slowly lift my hoodie up over my head, tossing it to the ground.

A punishment fit for the crime.

* * *

**Ouch...  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

Their outbursts surround me.

I look Lauren straight in the eyes.

Her entire body shakes before she turns, slapping Edward's cheek.

He remains still and quiet, enduring his penance.

"I can't believe you lied to me, _again,_" Lauren shouts.

"I didn't," He responds.

"You didn't tell me _everything_, either."

Alice looks just as confused as I am over their conversation.

"I hope you two are happy together," Lauren says before leaving.

Our butterfly picks that exact moment to take action.

I jump, moving my hand to my stomach.

Edward and Alice ask if I'm okay.

After a few deep breaths, I nod in reassurance.

* * *

**Are you confused, too?  
**

**One more chapter coming today.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

"Come on, I'll take you home," Edward says, handing me my hoodie.

Alice hugs me, saying that she'll see me tomorrow.

Her gesture give me hope that we're still friends.

"I should have listened to you," I say quietly to Edward when we're in his car. "I'm sorry."

He grips the steering wheel.

"I'm the one that's sorry for making you go through that. It's all my fault."

He's wrong, we're both to blame.

"So, you and Lauren broke up tonight?"

My heart drops when he shakes his head.

"No," he sighs, starting the engine. "I did that last week."

* * *

**I shake my head at these two.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	35. EPOVouttakes

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

***A/N*  
**

**This is a two-part EPOV chapter, as requested by several of you. I hope it doesn't disappoint.  
**

* * *

**Part one takes place one week before chapter 34.  
**

* * *

"Hey, you're early," Lauren says, smiling when she answers her door.

"We need to talk."

"Okay, but my dad's home so..."

I nod, trying to think of somewhere private we can go for this.

The cabin is out of the question, because that's the place I go with Bella.

I drive to the beach, parking in an empty space.

"Why are we here?" She asks quietly.

"I don't want to hurt you, again, but I can't-"

"It's Bella," she states. "She's back now, and you're..." she pauses, shaking her head, "That's why you've been acting all pissy and distant lately, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Lauren shakes her head. "I knew this would happen."

"I tried, but..."

"Not very hard."

She's right.

Since the first day I saw Bella at the stoplight two months ago, I knew I couldn't stay away from her forever. She and I had shared too much in the past, and when she told me that she'd changed her mind about the baby, I knew I was fucked - and not because of the baby - because I felt things for Bella that she didn't even know about.

For a few weeks, I lied to myself, thinking that maybe we could just be friends, then I realized how selfish that was. I finally worked up the nerve to tell my dad about the baby. When Bella and her father showed up at my house on the last day of school, things got real..._ fast_. When he asked me if I loved her, I lied - out of shock, guilt - for no good reason at all. Then when Bella had acted unsure when I apologized to her, I thought maybe I'd done the right thing.

A couple nights later, my mom apologized to me, telling me that I had to be there for the baby, even if Bella and I weren't together. That night I revealed to her my true feelings for Bella. She assured me that if I was honest, things would work out.

So I tried to ask Bella if she wanted to be with me when we drove to the cabin, but she hesitated again about us being a couple, and I freaked out. I should have confessed everything right then and there, but like a pussy, I chose the easy way out.

The next day, I sat in the parking lot of the doctor's office thinking about everything. I thought for so long that I was late for the appointment. Bella's face lit up when I walked in the room, and I knew I'd done something right. That night at the beach party I watched her. Every time Lauren was around me, Bella turned her head away. To me, that was the proof I needed - she had lied about her feelings, too.

Now, a week later, I'm sitting in my car with Lauren, doing this the right way, like I should have done a long time ago.

She's not crying like the first time when I told her about Bella.

Lauren and I had only been dating for a couple of months when I found that letter in the attic. Even though she was my girlfriend, I didn't feel right sharing with her what I'd discovered. I'd known Bella a lot longer. She was the only person I trusted with something so personal.

"Just take me home, Edward," Lauren says.

I do just that, knowing that I should tell her about the baby, but she still thinks I'm a virgin. When I'd broken things off with her the first time, I only told her that I liked someone else. She's the one that guessed who it was, and I confirmed her suspicions.

Hopefully, one day I can find my way out of this never ending clusterfuck that I've created.

* * *

**The following takes place at the end of chapter 30.  
**

* * *

I watch as Lauren approaches.

Alice and Bella walk at a quick pace back to the party.

"I just came to tell you that I forgive you, and I want to still be friends. I mean... you can't help who you fall in love with, right?"

I frown because I never used the word _love_ in any of our conversations. Then nod because maybe she knows something I don't. What if she loved me? Fuck! this is hard to deal with. I hated that I was about to hurt her even more. Would she forgive me for what I'm about to tell her?

"Right."

"Okay, so..." she turns to walk away, "bye, Edward."

"Lauren wait, there's..." I blow out a deep breath, "I need to tell you something."

She stops, and I catch up to her.

"Bella and I... we slept together."

Her eyes widen then narrow.

"When?"

"It started a few months ago."

She gasps.

"Started? You mean you've been screwing her this whole time?"

I shake my head.

"No. It was back before we broke up the first time. And now she's kinda pregnant."

"Kinda?" she shouts. "What the hell, Edward?"

She turns and starts walking toward the others.

"Lauren, wait."

She's shaking her head, increasing her pace the closer she gets.

I've never seen her act crazy, so I'm hoping things won't get out of control.

This is all my fault.

If I had told the truth from the start, none of us would be in the crazy fucking mess.

* * *

**I hope that clears up some questions for you. If not, don't hesitate to shoot me a message. **

**Two regular updates coming up.  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

"You did?" I ask, completely baffled. "So, that's why she didn't come to the party with you?"

"Yeah."

He drives me home, parking along the curb and killing the engine.

For minutes, we sit in awkward silence.

"I'm trying to do things right here, but I seem to be fucking it up even more," he finally says.

I look over at him.

His posture is tense.

"What do you mean?"

"You. The baby. I'm just..."

He turns to face me, gently grabbing my hand from my lap, placing a soft kiss on the top. "Don't give up on me, okay?"

* * *

**As always, a million thanks to you all.  
**

**One more to follow.  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

His words and actions render me breathless.

I want to trust him but it's hard after the way things have gone so far.

"Why didn't you tell Lauren about the baby when you broke up with her?" I ask, pulling from his grasp.

He frowns, blowing out a deep breath. "It wasn't any of her business."

"You cheated on her, Edward. That kinda _made_ it her business, didn't it?"

He's silent, staring out the window.

Tears well up in my eyes. I'm treading a line, but I need answers to my plaguing questions.

"Would you ever have told her about us?"

* * *

**Now that we know his side, what do you think?  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

"I did," he answers.

His honesty stings.

"When?" I ask, shifting in my seat as the tears slide down my face.

He turns, meeting my eyes.

"The day before you told me you were pregnant."

My heart drops.

"She knew about us?"

He nods.

"But-"

"I broke up with her so that we could be together, but then you told me about the baby."

"But you said-"

"Fuck!" he shouts, turning and hitting the steering wheel. "I was scared, Bella. And then you left before I could tell you I was wrong."

I'm speechless.

"I thought I'd made you do something unforgivable."

* * *

**Three more to come.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

My dad had called me a few days after I arrived in Arizona, telling me that Edward came to the house and that he'd run him off.

"And that's when you asked my dad about me?"

He nods.

"I went to your house. He told me you weren't coming back." He shrugs, lowering his voice. "Then Lauren said she wanted to get back together."

My mind was reeling.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth once I was back?"

"I tried that night at the cabin, but it all came out wrong," He admits. "You seemed unsure about us, so I dropped it."

* * *

**Two more.  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

"I don't know what to do or say, Edward," I respond, wiping my tears. "It's a lot to process."

"I know," he says, turning to me and stroking my cheek with his thumb. "But, I swear to you that I'm done failing you. I'm coming clean because if there's any chance in hell you can ever forgive me, I want it."

My heart races.

"Edward, I can't-"

"Don't answer yet," He whispers, leaning closer. "Take some time and think about what I've said to you... _please_."

I nod.

"Okay."

He gently kisses my forehead before sitting back in his seat.

* * *

**One more.  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

"You should go in before your dad comes out. He's probably watching us."

My shaky hand reaches for the door handle.

"Take all time you need, Bella. I'll wait."

I nod before exiting his car.

Once I reach the porch, he starts the car.

I watch until his vehicle turns at the corner.

The front door opens, startling me.

"Are you okay?" my dad asks when I turn around.

He holds his arms out to me.

"Not really," I say, crying, allowing his strength to comfort me. "Everyone knows now though."

He nods against my head.

"Everything will work out, Bells."

* * *

**THE END  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding. **

**I'm going to take a short posting break though and focus on the future of this story. Deeper Discord updates will continue like normal.  
**

**It won't be long, I promise.  
**

**I can't tell you enough how much your support for this story means to me. Thank you all so much. You're awesome :)  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

The next afternoon, Alice comes over.

We both sit quietly on the back porch swing.

"Alice, I'm sorry."

She picks at her jeans.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I have no good excuse."

"When did you two even start seeing each other?"

I mull over the explanation in my head, choosing my words carefully.

"Edward came to me upset about something at home, and we drove to his cabin," I began. "At first, we just talked, but then one thing lead to another. I know that sounds ridiculous, but it's true."

"So, it was one time?"

_I wish._

* * *

******I'm back. Did ya miss me?**

******Two more updates coming your way for today.  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

I shake my head, looking over at her.

Her eyes widen.

"God, Bella. How many times did you do it?"

I shrug.

"Pretty much every Sunday afternoon."

Alice gasps, which is strange. Not much shocks her.

"While Lauren was at church with her bible study group?"

I nod.

"That's just... so fucked up."

"I know."

"I can see the headlines now," she snickers, waving her hand. "Police Chief's daughter knocked up by Edward Cullen, star quarterback, who coincidentally was dating their minister's daughter at the time of the alleged incident."

She giggles.

I do my best to contain my laughter.

* * *

**One more.  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

She calms herself, turning toward me.

"Do you love him?"

Her tone is more serious.

"I don't know. I mean... I care about him. We've been friends since the first grade."

"He was your first, right?"

"The one and only."

"Then you have to feel _something_ more for him, Bella. You had sex with him several times. How could you not?"

I shrug, unsure of my feelings for Edward. We never discussed our relationship at the cabin. We'd simply acted on impulse.

Recently, I'd begun to have an inexplicable change of heart.

"You love him, don't you?" she asks quietly.

"Maybe."

* * *

**Alice is a pretty smart cookie.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

"What are people saying?" I ask, needing to know.

"Everyone's in shock. My phone hasn't stopped buzzing. They all think I knew."

_Oh God! _

"I'm sorry. I never thought that-"

"Don't worry about it. I told them that I didn't know before, and if they didn't believe me they could fuck off."

We both laugh.

"You're my girl," Alice says, lightly tapping our shoulders. "No one's going to mess with you."

"Thank you."

We hug.

"So, what did Edward say about last night?" she asks.

Once I started, I couldn't stop.

By the end, she knew everything, even what he'd asked me to do before I left a few months ago.

* * *

**One more for today.  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

"Wow!" she exclaims when I'm finished. "I never knew Edward Cullen could be so deep."

I laugh because that's all I can do.

"Do you think he loves you, too?"

My heart races at the thought.

"I don't know."

"Well, I say let him squirm for a week or so. I mean... the way he handled things was fucked up, but you are going to give him another chance, right?"

I nod.

"Yeah, I think I should."

"Me too."

We sit for awhile more, chatting about the upcoming school year and how things will be different.

Alice assures me that our true friends will move past this.

* * *

**Once again, Alice seems to have a grasp on the situation.**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

The next day, a loud knocking wakes me from my nap on the sofa.

I sleepily open the door, finding Esme Cullen on the other side.

"Bella," she says quietly, removing her sunglasses, "may I talk to you?"

I nod and open the door for her to enter.

She follows me into the den, sitting down on the chair across from me.

"I need to apologize for my behavior the day I was told about the baby," she says, "and for not being supportive these past few weeks."

I shrug. "It's okay."

"No it's not," she counters. "I hope you can forgive me."

* * *

**Did you wonder about Esme?  
**

**One more.  
**


	48. Chapter 48

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

Her genuine smile warms my aching heart.

"I can."

"I'd like you to have this," she says softly, pulling money from her purse. "It isn't hush money or anything." She laughs nervously, shaking her head. "It's for the baby and anything you need."

I walk over, taking the bills from her.

She gently holds on to my hand.

"We want to be a part of the baby's life, no matter what."

"Okay," I say, stepping back. "Thank you."

She stands up, walking toward the front door, turning back to me.

"Edward wasn't a mistake, Bella, and neither is your baby."

* * *

**Awwww...**

**Just for clarification, Esme never treated Edward like a mistake but when he found that letter it sure did make him feel like one. Again, when faced with certain situations, not everyone reacts as we think they should.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

The next weekend, I wake up to loud banging coming from downstairs.

I freeze on the last step, spotting Edward's car in the driveway.

"Hey, Bells," my dad says, coming into view. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"We?"

"Yeah, Edward and I are clearing out the spare room down here."

"Oh."

"I thought it would make a good room for the baby since it's next to the kitchen and bathroom."

I nod.

"That's a good idea."

He smiles, turning to go back down the hallway.

I curiously follow behind him, taking a deep breath before peeking inside.

Except for a couple of boxes, the room is empty.

* * *

**A huge hello to new readers. Thanks to all. **

**One more for today.  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

"Hey," Edward says from close behind me.

Startled, I turn around quickly, placing my hand over my heart.

"Jesus, you scared me."

"Sorry."

We both quietly laugh.

"I hope this is okay... me being here, helping your dad."

His eyes travel downward and back to my face.

Suddenly, my body heat rises.

"Yeah... sure."

My dad clears his throat from inside the room.

"Bells, why don't you go get dressed while we start setting up the furniture."

Edward smirks.

Mortified that I'm still wearing my pajamas - a tank with no bra and sleep shorts, I quickly escape back to my room to change.

* * *

**Pretty sure he was gawking at her preggo boobs, what do you think?  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

Periodically throughout the day, I stop in and watch while my dad and Edward work diligently, assembling the crib and placing the furniture around the room.

By nightfall, the work is complete.

The effort that Edward made today, shows me that he truly wants to be a part of our baby's life.

"Well, what do you think?" my dad asks me as I stand in the doorway.

I smile, walking inside.

"It looks great. Thank you."

He winks before looking down at his watch.

"And done right on time, too," He announces, kissing my cheek. "Got a game to watch at Billy's."

He's gone in a flash.

* * *

**And then, there were two.**

**One more update coming.  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

I scan the room, taking in all they've done to make this a special place.

I walk over to the crib, running my fingers over the soft quilt.

Tears build up in my eyes.

"I guess I should go."

Edward's quiet words strike my heart.

I turn my head towards him.

"Can you stay?"

He nods, moving next to me.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"What you did today was really nice," I say, sliding my hands around to his back, resting my face against his chest. "Thank you, Edward."

He firmly hugs me, stroking my back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Awww...**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	53. Chapter 53

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

My cheek rests over his rapidly beating heart.

I'm holding onto him because I don't want to let go.

Our butterfly kicks... hard.

"Woah!" Edward says, jumping back. "Did you feel that?"

I laugh.

"Yeah, I'm used to it by now."

He holds a hand out.

"Can I?"

I grab both of his hands, placing them on my stomach.

Another kick.

"That's so cool."

His enthusiasm makes me smile and cry.

"Does it hurt?"

I shake my head.

"Then why the tears?"

His thumbs wipe my tears away.

"Being here with you... like this. It's overwhelming."

"I can go if you want."

* * *

**Thank you all so much.  
**

**One more for today.  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

My heart leaps at his words.

_Don't leave me._

"No!" I say quickly, grasping his wrists. "I don't want you to go."

_I love you._

"Okay," he says, pulling me into another hug. "Whatever you want me to do."

Closing my eyes, I hold him tightly, wishing that I had the courage to tell him how I feel - willing the words to come out, and longing for the voice to say them.

And then I hear... "I love you, Bella."

I suck in a breath and blink my eyes, wondering if I imagined his whispered confession.

He steps back.

His hopeful eyes are locked on mine.

* * *

**Will she say it back?  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	55. Chapter 55

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

His intense gaze momentarily renders me speechless.

"You do?"

"Yes," he assures. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

My pulse races.

"How long have you known?"

"A while. I just wanted you to know."

I blink away the tears from my eyes.

_Tell him._

"It's getting late." His voice is low - full of disappointment. "I should go."

He kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

I hear the front door close.

Silence surrounds me, and the tears flow faster.

He's gone.

I let him walk away.

"I forgot my keys."

Edward watches me from the doorway.

I don't hesitate again.

"I love you, Edward."

* * *

**That was scary for a hot minute.**

**We've turned a huge corner in this story. Only a few chapters left.  
**

**This is today's only update. **

**I know I'm evil.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	56. Chapter 56

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

**_Watch out for time jumps from here on out. _**

**_Each will be written at the beginning of each appropriate chapter. _**

**_I don't want anyone getting confused again._**

* * *

_August._

It's been twelve days since I've seen Edward.

He's been away at football camp.

He asks me how I'm feeling and tells me he loves me in a text every night.

I return his sentiments.

Alice has done her best to keep me occupied in his absence.

Esme and I have grown closer, too.

She has taken me shopping for maternity clothing and baby items.

My dad and I have had dinner with the Cullens a few times as well.

Our families are bonding... adapting.

It's amazingly surreal.

I can't wait for Edward to come home.

Keeping something this important from him has been agonizing.

* * *

**A secret?  
**

**One more for today.  
**


	57. Chapter 57

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

Two days later, I'm in Edward's arms again.

We're alone in my living-room.

My dad is at work.

"I've missed you so much," he says sitting down next to me on the sofa.

My stomach flips at the intensity in his eyes.

"Me, too."

"I want to kiss you once for each day we were apart."

My heart quickens its pace, and I fight for steady breaths as his lips make good on his word.

My forehead.

Each cheek.

Both sides of my jawline and neck.

Each collarbone.

The underside of both wrists.

Finally, he reaches my mouth, leaving me breathless.

* * *

**That's all for today.**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	58. Chapter 58

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful*Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

I regretfully push him away.

His face is flushed and he's panting.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I slowly shake my head, smiling.

"Nothing, I just need to breathe."

He laughs.

"Why don't you tell me about camp."

I change the subject in order to get ahold of myself.

His mouth makes me want to forget that we agreed to take things slowly.

"I'd rather be kissing you," he remarks, smirking.

"After you tell me."

The passion for the game he loves so much shines through as he relays his story.

When he's finished he looks at me expectantly.

I lean in, fulfilling my promise.

* * *

**One more coming.  
**


	59. Chapter 59

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful*Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

Later that night, we snuggle on the sofa and watch a movie.

"I have something to tell you," I whisper, placing a soft kiss under his ear.

I suppress a laugh when he shivers slightly.

"What?"

"We need to come up with boy names."

"What?" He turns and looks at me incredulously. "You found out?"

"Last week."

"Shit!" He says, letting his head fall against the back of the sofa. "I can't believe I missed that."

I reach for his chin and turn his face toward me.

"Hey, it's okay."

He nods.

I sit up straighter and kiss him deeply.

* * *

**Thanks again to you all for the support.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	60. Chapter 60

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

_September._

Edward holds my shaky hand and helps me out of the car.

The first day of senior year is upon us.

Inside, I'm a trembling mess of nerves.

Alice walks over and hugs me.

Everyone in the parking lot is watching us as we pass by.

Edward has his arm around my shoulders.

Alice and Jasper follow behind us.

We head to the gym for the first day orientation.

Edward holds my hand the entire time.

Afterwards, he kisses me and promises to see me at lunch.

I'm thankful that Alice and I have the same classes this year.

* * *

**One more for today.  
**


	61. Chapter 61

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

At lunch we sit at the usual table.

Our friends include me in their conversations.

It's strange, as if my pregnancy doesn't bother them at all, but I don't question it out loud.

"See, I told ya," Alice whispers to me as if she read my mind.

Lauren is across from us at another table.

This has to be equally as awkward for her.

When our eyes meet, I offer her an apologetic smile.

To my surprise, she returns a small, forgiving grin.

Edward slides his arm across the back of my chair, stroking my arm with his thumb.

His touch calms my nerves.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading.**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	62. Chapter 62

_**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****_

* * *

_October._

The past month has been a series of ups and downs.

There are people who still snicker when I walk by, but most have been gracious and accepting.

I sit next to the Cullens at Edward's football games.

Alice and I watch our boyfriends when they take the field every Friday.

Tonight is homecoming.

Edward and Jasper are meeting Alice and me at the dance.

I'm wearing the blue dress that Alice begged me to buy.

When we arrive, Edward smiles - his eyes sparkle.

My knees weaken at the sight of him in his tux.

He tells me I'm beautiful, kissing me and gently rubbing my belly.

* * *

**One more for today.  
**


	63. Chapter 63

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

Half-way through the dance, my back begins to ache.

I've hidden the fact that's it's been doing this throughout the day.

I tell Edward that I need to sit and rest.

An hour later, my stomach begins to cramp.

"I think I need to go home."

"Okay, baby." Edward kisses my hand and says goodbye to our friends.

Alice moves to hug me when I stand up.

Before her arms are around me, something unexpected happens.

My water breaks.

We share a look of confusion and comprehension.

"Oh shit!" Edward shouts.

The next thing I know, he has me in his arms, carrying me to his car.

* * *

**I realize it doesn't happen like this for everyone, but it does and has for some.  
**

**Thank you all for reading.  
**

**I've been asked if I'll post my stories anywhere else. This is something that I'm considering and will let you know soon.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	64. Chapter 64

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

"Are you okay?" Edward asks me for the twentieth time in five minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just-" I have to stop and breathe. The cramping gradually gets worse.

Those damn birthing classes do not prepare you well enough.

This shit really hurts.

Although I'm in the safe zone at 39 weeks, I'm still scared that it's too early.

"Just get me there. Please."

I open my eyes and he's nodding - eyes straight ahead.

He looks a bit pale, too.

I feel bad for him.

Until the next wave hits me.

Then all that's on my mind is how badly I want this to be over.

* * *

**Two more coming today.  
**


	65. Chapter 65

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

When we arrive at the hospital, Edward parks in front of the emergency room.

He carries me inside, informing the nurses that I'm in labor.

They take one look at me and immediately bring a wheelchair over.

I'm doing my best to keep calm and breathe as they guide me into a room, but it proves to be the mightiest task.

Edward stands off to the side, trying to stay out of everyone's way.

He mouths _I love you_ several times.

I can only nod through the pain.

Once I'm in a gown and on the bed, Edwards moves to my side and holds my hand.

* * *

**One more.  
**


	66. Chapter 66

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

I push and breathe when they tell me to.

Edward whispers encouraging words, holding my hand until I need to grab onto the rail of the bed for the support.

An hour later, our son is born.

He cries.

I cry.

Edward cries.

I'm exhausted.

"Is he okay?" I ask Edward frantically through my dry, aching throat.

"He's beautiful. Just like his mother."

He kisses my sweaty forehead, and I let out a sigh of relief.

My body shakes as the nurse approaches with our son in her arms.

Masen Charles Cullen is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

* * *

**Another aww moment for them.  
**

**See ya tomorrow.  
**


	67. Chapter 67

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

_November._

I'm thankful for so many things in my life.

My parents.

The Cullens.

Our friends.

The support and love they've all shown us through this entire ordeal has been nothing short of amazing.

Edward.

Masen.

I can't imagine my life without them. A simple fact.

The last month hasn't been easy and every day brings about new challenges, but we're changing... growing up.

We still have a long road ahead, but with our family and friends behind us, there isn't a doubt in my mind that everything will be okay.

"I love you, Bella," Edward leans over, whispering in my ear.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay. Real life has been crazy over the last few days.  
**

**Several chapters to follow.  
**


	68. Chapter 68

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

_December._

It's New Year's Eve.

Edward's parents are watching the baby.

He's blindfolded me.

I've no idea where we're going and promised not to peek.

Finally, Edward kills the engine when we come to a complete stop.

He exits the car, closing the door behind him.

I bite my lower lip in anticipation of what's next.

My door opens and he gently grabs my wrist.

"We're here."

"Where's here again?"

"It's a surprise, stop asking me."

He laughs and then places a gentle kiss under my ear before guiding me away from the car.

"Step up four times," he says.


	69. Chapter 69

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

He's behind me now.

His hands are on my hips.

"I've got you, baby."

My heart beats faster with each step that we take.

"Okay, stop," He whispers.

I hear the creak of a door.

He pulls my hand and we resume walking.

Suddenly, I can feel the warmth.

The door closes behind me.

"Edward," I whine. "Enough."

He quietly laughs.

"Stop being so impatient."

Once again we're heading toward an unknown destination.

The smell of food suddenly makes my mouth water.

I wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion.

Edward stops, reaching around my head and untying the blindfold.

He smiles and kisses me.


	70. Chapter 70

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

He steps to the side, revealing the surprise.

My heart swells at the sight.

A table set for two.

Candles.

Flowers.

"You did this?" I ask.

"Most of it."

"All by yourself?"

He quirks a brow.

"I didn't mean... not that you couldn't but..."

He laughs.

"My mom cooked the food. I did the rest."

He guides me toward an empty chair.

I take a look around, realizing we are at the cabin.

Alone.

_Please God, let's be done taking it slowly._

My stomach flips.

Across the table Edward winks before taking a bite of his food.

I grin, keeping my intimate thoughts to myself.

At least for now.


	71. Chapter 71

**This chapter was preread and beta'd by the beautiful - **Shahula and Sunflower3759****

* * *

After dinner, we dance slowly by the fireplace.

"I have something for you," Edward whispers, reaching into his jeans pocket. "Close your eyes."

I do so, taking a deep breath.

He slips a ring on my left hand.

_The finger._

I gasp and open my eyes.

Tears threaten to surface as I stare at the unusual design.

Two hearts, intertwined.

"It's a promise ring." Edward says softly, lifting my chin with his finger until our eyes meet. "I'm promising my love to you and that one day I'll replace this one with another." He raises my hand, placing a kiss on the ring.

His eyes hold nothing but truth and love.

I happily accept his token of devotion, fully trusting him with my heart and soul.

**-The End-**

* * *

******Okay, so that's it for this one. **

******Thank you all for taking the journey with me.**

******It's been an exciting and eye-opening experience to writing something different.  
**

******Look for my next drabble in the upcoming July Drabble War - _Seducing Freedom_.  
**


End file.
